All those years
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Joy and her husband separated. The 2 sisters went for Joy and the only son spent time with Jerome. After 12 years, the 2 sisters and the son never saw BOTH of their parents at the same time. However on all their birthdays at the same time, They saw their Parents together. Why did her husband leave her when the 3 children were raised. Read and review please.
1. Intoduction

Asa Butterfield- **Jasper Jack Clarke**

Ciara Bravo- **Jayden Madel Clarke**

Mackenzie Foy- **Jaida Adeline Clarke**

Joy Mercer

Jerome Clarke

Jaida and Jayden stays with Joy

while Jasper stays with Jerome


	2. Jaida and Jayden

"Mum! Mum!" Jayden called as Joy hugged her on a grey dress. Just simple. "Hello darling. Where's Jaida?" Joy questioned as she lift Jayden's bag. " She is still at detention."

"DETENTION!?" Joy shouted.

She hated it when her daughters had done something wrong like, one time, Jayden was at baseball leagues and Joy cheered for her but Jayden was focused on her. She sways the baseball bat and it went high to the sky while it hits the pitcher.

"Relax Mum! I think Jaida had spilled hot coffee onto her classmates." Jayden took out a sandwich and eat it. The mother and the daughter had waited in the hall and sat on the small bench. Joy looked at Jayden while she smiled.

Jaida came out on a long sleeve and jeans with anger inside her Hazel-brown eyes.

"Jai! Jai! Wait." Joy exclaimed and Jaida stopped. Jayden looked at her and Jaida rolled her eyes.

The 2 sisters are both 12 years old this week and tomorrow, they will be 13. Jaida is older than Jayden a bit of 3 hours.

* * *

"Jaida, Mum has to talk to you." Jayden said as she took out a Vanilla ice cream in a mug from the freezer and went to the couch watching MTV. They are all in the house and Joy came in to look for Jaida. She looked at the living room and saw Jayden eating a spoon of Vanilla. She looked at Jaida's room and saw Jaida on an angry face. Her mouth turned upside down and her eye brows were filled with anger the same as her eyes.

"What happened earlier, Jai?" She asked on a What-did-you-do tone and look. "Mum, I am tired of your lies?"

"Excuse me?" Joy blurted. Jayden went up and peeked in the door that was slightly open. She is very sneaky because she learned it from her _father._

"Who is our father?" Jaida asked, "Tomorrow is our birthday. So you have to tell us!"

"Jayden, you may come in." Joy said before she could reply, "Stop changing the subject!"

"I am NOT, Sweety. Get your tone lower." Joy said after Jaida shouted. Joy looked at her daughters in their eyes which inherited her and his husband**; Jayden got brown eyes and dirty blonde hair while Jaida has hazel-brown eyes and light brown hair with lines of blondish. **

"I can't tell you because tomorrow, You will see him. And that is my birthday gift for you." She sighed.

Jaida and Jayden looked at each other and Jayden said, "Okay. Tomorrow it is."

Joy looked at the clock. It was 4:31 in the afternoon.

"I'll be in my room. You 2 ladies, please set the table while I hand the dinner."

Joy said and the 2 nodded handing the plates on the table. Joy went to her room and sighed, "Why did I even separate with him?"

She looked at the picture and she cried, "Mum. Dinner is ready. I already served dinner." Jayden said. Joy wiped her tears and thanked Jayden, "thanks Jay."


	3. Dad?

Joy woke up on the sound of her daughters screaming for the past 3 minutes, "Why are you already awake? It's like, 9:34 am."

Jaida made an angry look that Joy has known for years. That look was her being impatient.

"Mum. You said our birthday gift is seeing our father. No COME ON!" Joy sits up the bed and saw the 2 girls already dressed up, "Okay but do you already have breakfast?"

"Yes Mum." Jayden said and then looked at Jaida, "Now dress up MUM!" Jaida screamed and Joy smiled.

Joy had jeans and a blue t-shirt. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth. It was already 10 in the morning. Joy went outside when she saw the 2 girls smiling.

She also smiled and said, "Okay. Let's go now. Happy birthday my dearies." The 2 girls hugged her and thanked her. Then Joy opened the car and rode in switching the engine on, "Buckle your seatbelts."

The girls explored the streets, passing by houses, mall, parks and other attractions. It had been 2 hours and Joy stopped, "Okay Jaida. You are in charge. I'll just pay for the gasoline and we have 30 minutes left before your father's house."

Jaida nodded and Joy left. Jaida looked at Jayden who was glaring at her, "Why does she always make you in charge?"

"Because I am older than you." Jaida said and watched their Mom pay. Joy came back and switched the engine, the 2 buckled their seatbelts again and rode off.

* * *

Jaida and Jayden are asleep. Joy had her smile disappearing when she saw the view of the house before they could stop.

"Alright, Jay and Jai. We are here." Joy said knocking on the window and unlocked the door, "Oh great MUM!" Jaida went out and saw a boy staring at her by the window. He had a brown hair with a few lines of dirty blonde and blue eyes just like her.

Joy went to the porch followed by the 2 daughters then she knocked. Then the boy who looked at Jaida appeared, "Uhm- good morning."

"Good morning. Where is your dad?" Joy asked when the boy half glared at her, "Perhaps may I know your name?"

"Will I know yours?" Joy asked back smiling because she already know him.

"I asked you first!" the boy shouted and shuts the door. Joy looked at the floor and Jaida said, "Who is he anyway?" Jaida was like mini-Patricia. "Maybe someone." Jayden said.

* * *

"Jasper, who was that?" The father asked while he stopped placing forks and spoons on the plate, "Some woman and 2 girls."

The father looked at Jasper straight on his eyes, "What do they look like?"Jasper looked at his father, "I didn't see much the 2 girls but the woman is like small and brown eyes with brown hair." Jasper pulled out an energy drink and shuts the freezer, "Let them in."

Jasper looked at his father. Then he nodded and opened the door seeing the woman and the children waiting for him, "My father says you could go in."

Joy and the 2 children came in and Jasper had a creepy feeling. Jaida and Jayden sat on the couch seeing Jasper observed Jaida, "What'cha looking at?!" Jaida said in a furious tone but quiet, "Nothing." Jasper said and the 2 glared at each other. Jayden kept looking at the two and she moved next to Joy.

The father came out and Joy looked at him. Jasper, Jaida and Jayden looked at their parents. Jayden smiled while the Jaida and Jasper investigates, "Who is she dad?" Jasper asked pointing to Joy. The father said, "This is your Mum, Jasper. This is Joy. These are your sisters."

Jaida and Jayden looked at each other, then to Joy, then to Jasper then finally their dad.

"Dad?" Jaida murmured in the asking tone, "Hello Jayden."

"Actually, I am Jayden. She is Jaida, the fearless." Jayden appeared next to Jaida while their dad smiled, "I miss you guys." The father said hugging the 2. Jasper looked at his mum and then he came close to her, "Hi mum. Sorry for being rude, Mum." He hugged her.

"It's okay Jasper. It's okay." Jayden then approached to Joy, "Who is our dad?" Joy smiled and chuckled, "Your father is _Jerome_ _Clarke_." Joy looked at the 2 and she said, "Can you spend time with your brother?"

"Yes, Mum. " Jayden said and Jasper led them to his room while Jerome and Joy looked at them and their smile disappears.

* * *

"So Joy, Ho-How's your work?" Jerome asked while handing energy drinks, "Well, being a cardiologist is hard. This is my day off." Joy said while she drank the drink, "How was Jasper's child hood?"

Jerome said, "Well, actually, he doesn't wander where you are except a few birthdays." Joy smiled, "What about Jaida and Jayden?" Jerome added.

Joy looked at Jerome, "Well, they won't stop whining like, 'Where is dad?' or 'who is he?' and well…" Joy took a sip, "Jaida had been in detention because he spilled a hot coffee at her classmate or something. Well I think Jaida was missing you." Jerome smiled and the 2 were still talking about the kids.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting I had a brother." Jayden said smiling at Jasper, "Yup. Didn't see that coming." Jaida said reading Jasper's comic books while lying on Jasper's bed.

"Yeah. I can't believe I had one cute and nice sister and one gothic sister." Jasper said showing Jayden he's trophies, "Excuse me. I am not gothic, second Jayden isn't nice. Third, You might want to know us more before judging us." Jaida said looking at Jasper's blue eyes.

Jasper approached to Jaida, "Is that a challenge Ms. Mercer?"

"I bet it is. Each of us 2 will say everything we know about my dad and your mom." Jasper smiled. That smile was like Jerome making a dare, "You're on. Jayden will score us."

Jayden looked at them , "Fine."

* * *

"Dad has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes." Jaida looked at him.

"Mum has brown eyes and brown hair." Jasper said.

The 2 were sitting on the bed and Jayden standing scoring them. Jasper and Jaida made the Indian sit. The clock was running out cause they have started for about 15 minutes.

"Dad likes to prank and joke people." Jaida smiled, "That is right. Mum doesn't like you when you're in detention."

"Wow! Jasper how did you know that?" Jayden said while Jaida rolled her eyes, "Dad doesn't like you when you're fuming and mad. That's a guess." Jasper laughed and said again, "Mum doesn't –"

"Times up!" Jayden said, "Jasper won." Jasper cheered and high-fived Jayden.

"Okay I lost." Jaida said looking at Jasper and Jayden, "Want to play hide and seek?" Jasper said, "That's like a 5-year-old's game." Jaida said getting the comic book she red before.

"Please Jai." Jayden pleaded. Jasper looked at the 2 sisters, "Fine. But I am the it. Cause I know where you'll hide, Jay." Jaida stood up and faced to the wall,

"1…2…3…"

Jayden rushes out going to the bathroom , "Is this a good spot?" Jasper stopped and looked at Jayden, "You've got to be kidding me. Find somewhere else."

_8…9…10…_

Jasper went to the living room and went out, "Jasper, where are you going?" Jerome asked putting the energy drink bottles to a box and went near him, "We are playing hide and seek." Jasper said and then went out to the garden.

_14…15…16…_

"She's coming!" Jayden panicked and went to the living room, and hid behind the couch, "Don't tell Jaida that I'm here." Jerome looked at Jaida then sat down next to Joy.

"_20_!" Jaida shouted and went to every rooms. She went back to Jasper's room and looked under the bed.

She looked at the bathroom and there was nothing.

She went to the living room and searched under the table, behind the shelves, and then she heard someone sneeze. She looked at her parents who was smiling then she finally searched behind the couch,

"Thought I'd never find you?"

"Yeah, I know." Jayden said while coming off the sofa. "Now where's Jasper?" Jaida muttered to herself, "OUTSIDE! I think he's outside." She exclaimed and then Jayden followed her going outside.

* * *

Jasper was still finding a spot in the garden when some couple of boys who passed by his lawn threw some juice at him, "What was that for?" he exclaimed, then the boys went away. Jasper murmured to himself, "Jerks."

"OUTSIDE! I think he's outside!" he heard Jaida shout but it was too late. Jaida came out with Jayden and saw Jasoer, "Ahah! I caught- Why're you like that?" Jaida asked while Jayden observed Jasper, "Nothing. Come on. It's lunch by the way."

Jasper and his siters came in and their dad asked, "What happened?"

"The ground sprinkler just came on. I have no idea why it's red." Jasper said going to his bed room. Joy and Jerome smiled to the 2 kids, "Its lunch. I'll serve them up." Jerome said and Joy wiped Jayden's face, "How sweaty you are."

Jayden giggled. Jasper came out and then all of them have dinner.


	4. mistakes

sorry for mistakes. chapter 2 mistake is Ms. Clarke but I wrote Ms Mercer to Jaspers line. at chapter 1 , Jaidas hair is brown with a few of dirty blonde lines and blue eyes...

thats all. dont mind the mistakes.


End file.
